


One Life Can't Stand In The Way (But It Should)

by Child_of_Athena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Athena/pseuds/Child_of_Athena
Summary: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are twins. For the last two years, they've been wanted by the United Nations for breaking the Sokovia Accords. They've been on the run with no one but each other and occasionally Vision or the other rogue Avengers.Life has been good for the Maximoff twins. Or at least, as good as it can get when you're two eighteen year olds on the run from the law. Then aliens showed up in New York and Tony Stark disappeared. Everything went downhill from there...
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 3





	One Life Can't Stand In The Way (But It Should)

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the longest chapter I've ever written.

Calm. At peace. That's how I feel around Vision. Something about his silky smooth voice, and the way he considers everything he says or does, puts me at ease. Or it could be the gentle pulsing of the stone in his forehead, like it has a mind of its own.

Some people might think it's gross that a kid like me is dating a grown man, but I'm eighteen years old, I'm not a kid. And Tony Stark only created Vis three years ago. If anyone's a kid, it's him. He still has a kind of innocence and purity to him, the world still a mystery to the man who has the internet in his head.

Some people might wonder how our relationship works, Vis being an Android and me being, well, mostly human except for my powers. Which by the way I got from Vision's stone. So don't ask me how it works, because I don't know. It just... does.

I know this whole thing makes my brother Pietro feel uncomfortable. I'm not sure if it's because of the whole robot thing, or the fact the Vis's stone attracts attention- something we really don't need. Maybe he's just uncomfortable because his little sister has a boyfriend. That's probably it. Pietro is twelve minutes older than me, and he'll never let me forget it.

Our parents died when we were seven and a shell hit our apartment building. As ten year olds, we signed up for a Hydra experiment, and we got superpowers. I have telekinesis and Pietro has superspeed. He 's always been super protective of me until three years ago he almost died, and he realized he could use some protecting too.

Two years ago, the government came up with this thing called the Sokovia Accords because they decided the Avengers were too dangerous. Signing the Accords meant that the government had full control over the Avengers superhero activities. Pietro and I disagreed with the Accords, and so did most of the other Avengers. We had a huge civil war and in the end; Clint Barton and this other guy Scott Lang, were sentenced to two years of House arrest, and me, Pietro, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanoff are wanted criminals for breaking the Sokovia Accords. Now the Avengers consist of Tony Stark, Colonel James Rhodes, Vision, and (maybe, I'm not sure) Spiderman. No one has heard from Thor or Bruce Banner since Ultron.

So we've been on the run. Calling ourselves collectively the "Rogue Avengers", we decided not to travel as one group. Bucky went to Wakanda for "rehabilitation" , Steve, Natasha, and Sam are wandering the planet, and Pietro and I? Well, we're pretty much back to how it used to be. Sometimes Vis visits when he can find us, but mostly we've just got each other.

Right now we're in a run down little motel in Scotland. When Vis showed up, Pietro went to get some food and give us some alone time. Because the Vision's stone has been bothering him again, and even though it gave Pietro his powers too, I'm the only one who can understand it.

The Stone pulses as it has been doing on and off all night. Even though his back is to me, I can tell. "Vis," I say slowly, " is it the stone again? "

He touches the stone. "It's as if it's speaking to me."

"What does it say?" I ask, crossing the room for a closer look.

"I don't... I don't know." Vis says. "It's something. " The Stone pulses, glowing brighter. He winces in pain.

I cup his face in my hands. Vis gently takes my left hand and kisses it. Then he moves it up to touch the stone. "Tell me what you feel." He says softly.

I move my hand slightly away from his forehead to probe the stone with my power. It doesn't feel any differently than it normally does. I shrug helplessly and look up at Vis. "I just feel you," I say.

Vis cups my face in his and we kiss. It's wonderful, beautiful. Somewhere inside there's a fear that Pietro will walk in, but mostly all I feel is love. Love for the incredible miracle of a man who's arms encircle me.

Time passes. I don't know how much. Even after our kids ends. He puts his arms around me and holds me. Vis gives me a sense of security, like everything is perfect. Though of course, it isn't. Unfortunately, Vis promised Stark that he would return quickly. He's already stayed to long. I try to convince him to stay and hold me some more, but he keeps his promises. I get it.

We walk to the train station together, trying to delay the inevitable. Rather than speak of how we must soon part, we discuss the train schedule. Much less risk of tears there.

"So there's a ten a.m. to Gloucestershire, should give us some time together before you have to head back." I say.

"What if I miss that train?" Vis asks casually.

" then there's an eleven, " I glance at him.

Vis stops and looks me in the face. "What if I missed all the trains? What if... what if this time I didn't go back?" The emotions on his face are mixed. I can't tell if he wants me to want him to stay, or if he wants me to want him to go back to Stark. I can't tell what I want either.

"You have Stark your word," I say hesitantly.

Vis looks away, then looks back. "I'd rather give it to you."

Oh how I wish that I could tell him the same. But Vis gave Stark his word, and he could become a wanted criminal just for associating with me. I don't want him to ruin his life, but I can't tell him that. Desperately I try to think of an excuse. I remember the meeting Pietro and I had planned with the other rogue Avengers in England.

I put my hands in my pockets and try not to meet his eyes. "Well there are people expecting me too you know. We both made promises." I say.

Vis takes my hands. "But not to each other." He says. "Wanda, for two years, we've stolen these moments, trying to see if this could work, and, I dunno, I... it well, pers- you know what, I'm just going to speak for myself. I well, I think it, it, it,"

I can't help but smile at his stutters. "I works," I say.

"It works," Vis says.

"It works," I say again. Smiling feels good.

Vision puts warm, firm hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "Stay." He says fiercely. "Stay, Wanda."

I open my mouth to tell him that of course I'll stay, when I hear a whoosh that can only mean one thing: Pietro. I turn to look at him. Pietro has no groceries. His hat is gone, revealing his long silvery blond hair, and his face is pale. He looks scared. Terrified, even.

My moment with Vision is forgotten as I take in my brother. "Pietro, what...? What's wrong?"

Pietro's expression is grim. His eyes flick back and forth between Vis and I. "Both of you, come here. You've got to see this." He starts jogging (luckily at a normal human pace) up the street.

"See what?" I call after him.

"You'll see." Pietro says. " It's not good. " He leads us up a hill and around the corner to a quaint little coffee shop. The news is playing on a TV on the wall.

"Where's the bad news?" Vis asks.

In response, Pietro points silently at the TV.

The news headline reads Breaking News: New York attacked. A grainy video shows to humanoid figures. One looks like the Hulk, only gray and meaner and wearing armour. The other is tall and thin with twisted, grotesque features. They stand in the ruins of what I assume is somewhere in New York.

"What are they?" I whisper. I don't expect Pietro or Vision to answer, but they both do.

" Aliens, " says Pietro at the same time as Vis says, "They're what the stone was warning me about."

Pietro gives me a quizzical look, but I answer him with a look that says; tell you later. An image of some kind of spacecraft is shown, followed by a new heading. Special Report: Tony Stark missing.

"I'm sorry Wanda," Vis kisses my hand and starts to walk away" I have to go. " what? He was just getting me to stay and now he's keeping his promise?

"No, Vision." Pietro says. " if the stone warned you about these aliens, then-"

"Maybe going isn't the best idea. " I finish. Twin telepathy. It's totally a thing. Especially when one of the twins is legitimately telepathic.

Vis turns back towards us. "You guys, I-" Suddenly he cries out in agony as something stabs him from behind. Vision had been in disguise as a regular human, but now he's reverting back to pinkish purple skin with a green suit and yellow cape.

I put my hands over my mouth in horror. "Vision!" I cry. Before I can even assume a battle stance, Pietro charges the attacker. As the he throws the man and his spear away from Vision, I see that it's not a man. If I had to guess I'd say it was an alien. Not one of the ones from New York, but probably associated with them.

The alien throws his spear at Pietro, who easily darts out of the way. They engage in a fight. I start toward Vision, but a female looking alien appears and forces me backwards through a shop window across the street with her blaster. When I get back up, she's grabbed the male's spear and driven it into Vision's forehead. His agonized screams till the night.

I realize what they want.

The stone. It came from space, and now space wants it back. If she gets that stone, it'll kill Vision.

I use my power to blast the alien away from Vis. Then I fly us a few blocks away and we hide behind a pillar. Far off I can hear the sounds of Pietro's battle with the first alien, but I'm sure he can handle himself. I have bigger problems, like the hole in Vision's stomach.

"The blade," Vis says as we make our way into the church and sit down, " it stopped me from phasing."

I stop examining his sound to look at his face. "Is that even possible?"

" it wasn't supposed to be. " A worried gone creeps into Vision's voice. His breathing is labored as I hear up his wound with my power. He tries for a smile, "I'm beginning to think, we should have stayed in bed."

Our brief rest is interrupted by Pietro's shout, "Incoming!" As the male alien slams him through the wall next to us. The male snatches Vis and flies off. Since when could he fly!?

"Vis!" I yell.

Pietro runs after them, leaving me to deal with the female. "I got it!" He says. He is protective of me, but Vis is the one they want. I hide behind a pillar and she slashes both sides of it with her weapon.

She seems to have realized that I'm a threat. Which is bad because now she's trying to kill me instead of just get around me. She swipes and I dodge. She moves in and slices my forehead with her spear. I blast her with red energy, sending her backwards, but not for long.

We spar briefly, then she launches me off the building and into the courtyard below. She lands gracefully before I can get back up. Before I know it, her glowing blue blade is inches from my face. I shoot some energy to hold it back, but only just.

I hear Pietro yell, "Nope, guess I don't got it!" And then tell as if he's been thrown. A yellow laser beam from Vision's stone slices in half a car near me, catching it aflame. The female alien takes advantage of my momentary distraction to attack with her spear thingy. I block the attack and start to force the blade back in her direction.

Painful screams echo from the roof of the church. Suddenly Pietro is at my side. "You get Vision." He says. " I'll take care of her. Divide and conquer. "

I nod, then fly up to Vis. Sure enough, the male alien is once again trying to pry the stone from Vision's forehead. He hears me approaching and growls.

"Hands off," I say. Then I throw him hard though the roof and to the floor of the church several stories below. I start to fly off, but then I hear Pietro cry out the n pain. I hesitate just long enough for the female to shoot us down.

The best I can do is to slow our fall, so we land pretty hard in what I think is the train station. Vis tries to get up but falls back down. I rush to him. "Come on, come on," I mutter as I prop Vis up against some kind of metal barrier. " You've got to to get up, come on. "

"We have to go," I say.

Vis reaches up to touch my face. "No," he whispers shakily, " Wanda please, please leave. "

I shake my head, still trying to catch my breath. "You asked me to stay. I'm staying."

Yellow electricity flickers aacrosd Vision's body. A fearful expression crosses his face.

I look behind me to see both aliens crash through the glass roof, looking slightly out of breath but unarmed. Pietro appears at my side. "What happened to 'divide and conquer'?" I ask, before noticing that he's limping and Holding his hand to a burn like gash on his thigh. I look at him questioningly .

"Lucky swipe." He says, glaring at the female. She has an infuriating triumphant look on her face.

Pietro and I turn to face the two aliens, ready to fight. The aliens advance slowly, continuously weapons. I summon two balls of red energy, and Pietro assured a battle ready stance. A train passes through the station, and the aliens stop to watch it. Hesitantly, we do the same.

As the train passes, I can see that someone is standing on the other side. Someone who wasn't there before. The female throws her spear at the lone figure the instant the train is gone. But instead of dodging or you know, getting impaled, the man catches the spear and steps into the light.

It's Steve Rogers.

The female looks around just in time to get smashed into a cafe by Pietro, with Sam close behind. I kneel beside Vis to help him, but I still watch. Sam rapid fires at the male who ducks, dodges, and deflects. (Accidental alliteration. Crap I did it again.) Steve throws his newly acquired spear to Natasha, who catches it and stabs the male in the chest. Pietro hammers down on the female in the cafe.

She evades him and tries to attack Natasha, but Steve blocks with his stolen spear. They fight, but as Steve and Natasha are joined by Pietro and Sam, the female is outnumbered. Sam firearms her by flying into her chest, and she crawls towards her friend.

"Get up!" She hissed at him.

" I can't, " he moans, clearly in pain. Good. He deserves it.

Natasha points her baton at the female. "We don't want to kill you," she says, " but we will. "

"You'll never get the chance again." The female growls. A blue beam appears out of nowhere at lifts both aliens and their weapons up to space.

The four other rogues rush over to Vis and I. "Thank you." I say.

Natasha offers me a wan smile, but Steve gets straight to the point. "What were those things?" He asks.

" I don't know, " I say. "They just attacked us out of nowhere."

" They're after the stone. " Vis says.

Pietro agrees. "Yeah. They went for Vision first. They only cared about us when they realized we were defending him."

" whoever they were, we've got to get to New York. " says Natasha.

"Do you think these guys are related to the aliens over there?" I ask.

" Yes, " Steve says. "But that's not why New York is important. New York is important because that's where Bruce is, and he's the only one who has a clue what's going on."

" Wait, " says Pietro. "Bruce... Banner? He's back?"

" he's back. " Sam confirms.

"And he brings news these guys' boss. An alien who want to kill half the universe." Adds Steve.


End file.
